1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for measuring tire pressure and tire tread depth, more particularly to a multi-purpose tool with a display unit for showing tire pressure and tire tread depth thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a precautionary measure, frequent checking of the tire pressure and the tire tread depth must be performed in order to minimize the risk of accidents. A tire pressure gauge and a tire tread depth checker are thus indispensable tools for any driver. A torch is also necessary so that the checking operation can be done at night.
Generally, the various car tools are in the form of separate instruments which are inconvenient to use at the same time, which occupy a lot of storage space in a car, and which are easily misplaced.
In order to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks, a multi-purpose tool having snow scraping, tire pressure measuring, tire tread depth measuring and light generating capabilities has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,342. However, determination of the tire pressure and the tire tread depth are inconvenient to conduct since graduated measuring rods are relied upon in the multi-purpose tool for tire pressure and tire tread depth checking.